


车轮练笔

by kikiokikio



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 练笔。





	车轮练笔

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，含哺乳暗示。

Leo光着上身，背脊挨上一片坚实的温热，Gerard抱住他，鼻尖埋进他发顶，手掌顺着Leo腰腹上爬，哺乳期尚未结束，胸膛仍微隆。Gerard的指腹擦过他乳晕，Thiago的牙印还留在那儿，小崽子刚吃饱奶，窝进摇篮正睡得熟。

“Geri。”Leo出声提醒，他没拨开他的手。Gerard挪了挪脑袋去亲吻他后颈，腺体隐隐发热，Leo柔软地叹了口气。Gerard笑起来，“不亲我一下？”他半拖半搂，叫Leo坐到他大腿上。

Leo侧过脸吻吻他胡茬，他嘴唇柔软干燥，又轻又快地略过。Gerard显然不满意，他扳过Leo的下巴，没用力气，哄着对方偏头。他凑近那两片唇，磨蹭了一个黏糊的吻，听着Leo开始喘气，啃咬他湿漉漉的下唇，柔软依旧，干燥不再。

“别闹，Geri。”他小声说。

“前天你在浴缸里可不是这么说的。”Gerard调侃，偏要摆出一副深思的表情。Leo脸上泛红，作势起身，被Gerard按回怀里。

Gerard再去吻他，惨遭回绝，毫不气馁，他贴着Leo耳朵，呼吸暖融融薰红一小块皮膏，“你没有，你前天严词拒绝了我的‘邀请’，行了？”他笑道，“好Leo，再亲亲我。”他啄着Leo颈侧，坏心眼儿地绕腺体打转，轻轻地咬，接着舔过齿印。他的手滑下去，滑进宽松的布料里，滑进Leo的底裤。

他这时候推他已经晚了。Gerard牢牢困着他，Leo下意识扭头想瞪他一眼，正好让人堵了嘴，吻个结结实实。

Gerard掌心温热，一手套弄Leo，一手压在胸口，紧贴着揉捏。Leo不得不回想起半年前他的涨奶困扰得到了如何令彼此印象深刻的解决，他呼吸急促，Gerard又吻得过火，唇舌攻城略地，搞得Leo急需空气。Gerard却抱得更紧，两个人的心跳合二为一，他半勃的阴茎抵着Leo臀缝，那儿不可抑制地浮现湿意。

Leo的眼尾憋红，呼噜声闷在喉咙，他最终射在裤子里。Gerard没有立刻抽出手，指尖悄悄描绘Leo的轮廓。吻也结束，容许Leo完整地吸一口气。

屋内传来哭声。

Gerard挫败地呻吟，Leo开口了，“Geri。”

“知道了，宝贝儿。”他大声叹气。

而Leo刚站起来就被拽回去，他皱眉望向Gerard，可惜整个人乱糟糟的，仅有的一点威慑力也消磨干净。

Gerard提议，“亲一下再走。”

**Author's Note:**

> 从学步车…不，从轮子开始练习（流泪.jpg


End file.
